A Love Story between the Princess and the Pauper
by Mashiro Runa
Summary: Rin Kagami, putri dari Duke Kagami, kabur dari mansion! Ia muak harus tinggal dirumah terus menerus. Pada saat melarikan diri dari mansion, ia bertemu dengan pemuda dari perkampungan, Len Kagamine! Ia juga menemukan fakta tentang rahasia dirinya. Rahasia apakah itu? Alert: pen name milik Kagamine0Rin0 telah berubah menjadi Mashiro Runa. jadi mohon jangan salah paham!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Kembali lagi dengan saya!

Rin: hei, kabar fiction Twincest,Separation,Meeting again gimana kabarnya tuh?

Author: maklum lah,belom dapet ide yang bagus lagi.

Len: Abis Ujian Sekolah kan? Hei, Rin, baca disclaimer sana!

Rin: baiklah...

**Vocaloid Is Crypton Future Media's**

**But this Fiction **

**is Mashiro Runa's**

* * *

Namaku Rin Kagami, putri dari Duke Kagami di Kerajaan Icecalina. Seperti namanya, Kerajaan Icecalina merupakan kerajaan yang sangat dingin, dan hampir sebagian besar dari penduduk di kerajaan ini berambut putih. 30 persen berambut kuning terang seperti rambutku, 65 persen berambut putih, dan sisanya berambut warna lain.

"Rin-sama, hari ini tunanganmu, Rinto-sama, akan datang. Mohon bersiap-siap." Kata salah satu pembantuku. Aku memang mempunyai tunangan, Rinto Kagemine-sama, putra mahkota dari Kerajaan Icecalina ini. Adiknya Lenka Kagemine-sama. Tapi kalau kuakui, aku tidak menyukai Rinto-sama. Aku tidak ingin mempunyai seorang tunangan, dan aku hanya ingin mencari cintaku dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Alasan aku tidak menolak pertunangan itu adalah agar dianggap anak yang baik.

Kuputuskan hari ini akan pergi. Kemana pun aku tidak tahu, yang penting aku tidak ingin melihat tunanganku. Aku segera ke kamarku setelah memakan sarapanku dan menyamar. Kupakai dress milikku yang berwarna torquose dan poncho berbuluku. Aku kabur lewat jendela tentunya. Oh iya, umurku 15 tahun, dan sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah melihat yang ada di luar mansion Kagami.

"AKHIRNYA! TERBEBAS DARI RUMAH YANG MEMBOSANKAN SELAMA 15 TAHUN!" Aku berteriak di dekat sebuah rumah. Dan tiba-tiba saja, seorang laki-laki yang mungkin seusiaku berlari melewatiku.

"HEY! PENCURI ROTI! KEMARI KAU!" banyak penjaga yang mengejarnya, namun aku hanya terdiam. Kalau kuhitung, mungkin ada 7 penjaga yang mengejarnya. Tunggu, mereka kan pengawal bergilir di kota yang dibayar oleh ayahku! Matilah diriku sekarang juga.

"Tidak akan! Kalian hanyalah penjaga yang tidak bisa mengejarku! Dasar lambat! Kalau kau bisa menangkapku, coba masukkan aku ke penjaraa!" Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu menabrakku. Roti-roti yang dicurinya berjatuhan. Karena penjaga itu sudah dekat, spontan anak laki-laki itu menarikku sambil menarik sebuah gerobak kecil berisikan kantong-kantong dan roti.

"Wuaaaa! Cotto, anata wa dare?!" Aku ditarik dengan keras hingga tulangku akan segera patah dalam hitungan jam. Larinya sangat cepat, aku kesusahan menyamakan kecepatanku dengan kecepatannya.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti! Ayo kerumahkuu!" Dia berlari semakin cepat, dan dalam 3 menit, semua penjaga itu kehilangan jejaknya. Dia mulai memperlambat kecepatannya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, jantungku berdegub cepat, walaupun sudah lama tidak lari lagi. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta pandangan pertama?

Setelah sampai di sebuah perkampungan, dia melepaskanku. Banyak orang miskin dan pengemis. Namun mereka menyambut anak laki-laki itu dengan senang. Anak-anak disana sangat lucu, berambut hitam, kuning, silver, dan lainnya.

"Hei! Len-kun! Berapa roti yang kau bawa hari ini? Berapa tepung, gula, dan bahan lain-lainnya?" seorang pria tua menghampirinya sambil membersihkan sebuah… Tangan palsu automail?

"Ah! Roti besar bertotal 15 buah, roti kecil bertotal 90 buah, gula 3,9kg, terigu 150 gram, dan… tepung 5 kg. Aku bertemu seorang anak perempuan yang sangat manis looh." Anak yang dipanggil Len itu memelukku. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau diluar rumah itu tidak seperti yang Rinto-sama katakan.

"Namaku… namaku Rin…. Rin Nagehime! Salam kenal!" Aku terpaksa memalsukan nama belakangku karena takut dilaporkan kepada para prajurit.

"Namamu bagus. Namaku Len Kagamine. Mereka teman-temanku."

"Nee-chan berasal darimana? Tampaknya nee-chan baru disini." Seorang anak kecil dari sekerumunan anak-anak menarik-narik ujung bajuku.

"Iya, nee-chan berasal darimana?" kata anak lainnya.

"Aku.. berasal dari daerah kota dan tersesat.. Aku lupa arah jalan pulang deh." Aku menggosok-gosok kepalaku sendiri. Alasan yang bodoh kubuat dengan susah payah, dan mereka percaya.

"Len, kau seharusnya membiarkannya tinggal disini sementara. Kalau mati kedinginan kan kasihan." Kata seorang ibu-ibu yang menggendong anaknya. Tanpa basa-basi, Len langsung membawaku kerumahnya. Rumahnya sangat tua, terbuat dari kayu dan rotan biasa. "Rin-chan, kau berasal darimana? Kenapa kau terlihat familiar padaku." Len menyediakanku segelas susu hangat yang berwarna coklat. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau susu ada yang berwarna coklat.

"Umn…. Apakah kau bisa menjaga rahasia? Aku ingin memberitahukan kau sesuatu…" Aku sebenarnya tidak bisa berbohong terus, karena mereka terlihat baik bagiku.

"Bisa! Kalau kau percaya padaku, pasti kujaga rahasiamu!" Len terlihat bersemangat, dan memegang tanganku yang agak dingin.

"Sebenarnya… Namaku Rin Kagami, putri tunggal dari Duke Kagami. Aku melarikan diri dari rumahku untuk melihat-lihat apa yang ada diluar rumahku." Aku meminum susu itu. Rasanya manis sekali.

"Ka…Kagami?! Kau dari keluarga itu?!" Senyumannya berubah menjadi sebuah ekspresi yang sangat terkejut. Aku merasa bersalah sih.. "Ya.. Aku dari keluarga itu." Aku menjawabnya dengan suara yang agak kecil.

"Ramalan ayahku tentang kau benar! Ramalan ayahku mengatakan: 'seorang gadis berambut kuning akan lahir di keluarga Kagami. Ia akan mempunyai sebuah kekuatan yang mampu mengendalikan semua negara berelemen.' "

Apa maksudnya ramalan itu? Ayahku tidak pernah memberitahukan aku bahwa aku akan diramalkan seperti itu, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan khusus apapun, kecuali saat aku kecil." Aku meminum kembali susu tersebut. Len masih tidak patah semangat.

"Ada apa ketika kau masih kecil?", "Aku pernah membuat badai salju ketika aku marah karena tidak dibelikan es krim." Aku merasa aku telah membuka luka hatiku pada saat dulu.

"Sugoi! Kau telah mengendalikan elemen angin dan es! Sugoi!" ia malah menjadi semangat, dan memegang tanganku, sambil melanjutkan kata-katanya,"Kalau tidak keberatan, aku akan mencarikan buku-buku lain tentang pengendalian elemen."

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk pasrah. Mungkin selama aku membantu Len, aku bisa menjelajahi dunia luar.

* * *

Sementara di Mansion Duke Kagami…

Normal POV

"Rin-sama hilang! Rin-sama hilang!" para pembantu Rin kepanikan mencari Rin Kagami. Rinto Kagemine, sedang menghubungi para pengawal untuk mencari Rin di kota, bahkan kerajaan tetangga.

"Meiko! Cepat cari Rin Kagami, sekarang juga!" titah Rinto.

"Saya laksanakan. Prajurit dan pengawal! Sekarang cari Rin Kagami! Jangan beri ampun kepada yang menculiknya!" Sang jendral, Meiko Sakine, langsung menyuruh semua anak buahnya mencari Rin.

* * *

Kembali ke tempat kediaman Len…

"Nee, Len, aku tidur dimana?" Rin sudah mandi, dan ia menggunakan pakaian milik kakak perempuan tiri Len, Neru Akita.

"Disini ada 3 matras sih, baru dicuci kemarin. Kau bisa tidur disana kok." Len segera melepaskan kausnya dan menaruhnya di tempat cucian. Bagi Neru, Len bertelanjang dada di depannya itu hal biasa. Tapi bagi Rin, ia langsung nge-_blush_ melihat Len.

"Eh? Rin-chan? Mukamu merah. Kau demam ya?" Len menggoda Rin, dan membuat Rin jengkel.

"ITU KARENA KAU BERTELANJANG DADA DI DEPANKU, BODOH!" Rin melemparkan kopernya ke arah Len. Rin memang hebat dalam melempar, sehingga….

_BUUAGH_

Dengan sukses, Rin berhasil membuat kepala Len terkena kopernya itu, dan membuat Len pingsan seketika di tempat itu juga.

"Ups, aku berlebihan ya?" Rin mulai agak merasa bersalah karena membuat sang tuan rumah pingsan. Namun ia tersenyum sedikit karena itulah kenangan di hari pertamanya di luar rumah.

* * *

Author: Minna-san! Saya lupa, ada ralat tentang pen name saya! Pen name saya yang lama itu Kagamine0Rin0, yang baru itu Mashiro Runa! Harap maklum!

Rin+Len: Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Runa:Yosh! kembali lagi dengan author Mashiro Runa dengan cerita anehnya kali ini!

Rin: ini cerita semakin ga jelas

Len: baca dulu ini cerita!

Akaito: disclaimer!

**Cerita ini secara original milik Author Mashiro Runa**

**tapi...**

**Ingat!**

**Vocaloid milik Future Media! Bukan milik author!**

Runa: selamat membaca!

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku terbangun, dan kini jam 8 pagi. Namun diluar sana sudah sangat ramai. Aku mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi dari jendela, dan aku melihat semua penduduk desa diancam oleh para prajurit, lebih tepatnya prajurit kerajaan. Aku mengepalkan tanganku sekeras mungkin. Rinto si sialan itu! Sudah membunuh ayahku, mau apa lagi mengutus prajurit-nya itu!

"Hmn… Len.. Ouhayou!" Rin sudah bangun. Ia langsung menghampiriku dan melihat jendela. Wajah Rin terlihat terkejut melihat para prajurit tersebut.

"Me..Mereka mencariku…" Tangan Rin gemetaran, wajahnya menjadi pucat. Ah benar juga, Rin pergi melarikan diri karena dilarang keluar dari rumahnya atau mansionnya terserah deh mau bilang seperti apa.

"Katakan! Dimana Rin Kagami!" 3 orang prajurit tersebut menendang pintu rumahku hingga 'jebol'. Rin langsung ketakutan, dan ia melangkah mundur. Para penjaga tersebut melihat Rin, lalu melihatku. Demi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, perasaanku sungguh-sungguh buruk.

"Tangkap pemuda yang menculik Rin-sama!" aku?! Dituduh menculik Rin?! Yang benar saja! Wanita berbau sake dan berambut coklat pendek tersebut.

"Matte! Meiko-san! Pemuda ini tidak menculikku! Aku yang melarikan diri dari rumah! Ia tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini!" Rin langsung maju mendekati wanita itu, "Katakan pada Rinto-sama, aku memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahan kita tahun depan!"

"Permintaan Rinto-sama tidak dapat ditolak. Rin-sama, jangan membelanya. Prajurit! Tangkap pemuda itu!" Para penjaga memborgolku dan membawaku pergi, sementara Rin hanya gemetaran disana, membeku tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu! Panah dan busur… Aku harus mencarinya! Aku melihat ke sekitar, dan menemukannya! Bingo! Aku mengambil busur dan panah itu, dan membidik borgol yang berada diantara tangan Len dengan kedua prajurit itu! Aku berhasil membidiknya, "Len! Cepat lari!" Aku menarik tangan Len dan melarikan diri. Entah kemana juga ku tidak tahu. Yang terpenting, melarikan diri secepatnya dan sejauhnya dari mereka!

"Rin.. Mengapa… kau… membelaku?" Len sudah ngosh-ngoshan setelah kami berlari.

"Tentu saja, karena Meiko tidak akan memberikan waktu lagi kepadamu. Ia akan langsung mengeksekusi dirimu." Kataku sambil memandang langit biru. Kami berada di bukit luas, dan berada di daerah pertengahan Kerajaan Icecalina dan kerajaan Firnix, sebuah kerajaan elemen api. Menurut perjanjian, prajurit dari kerajaan Firnix maupun kerajaan Icecalina tidak berhak untuk menyentuh tanah perbatasan. Kalau menyentuhnya, maka akan dianggap sebagai pernyataan perang.

"Hei Rin, bagaimana kita ke kerajaan Firnix untuk sementara? Sekalian untuk belajar mengendalikan kekuatan elemen api-mu!" Len langsung duduk disebelahku. Sebenarnya.. Aku tidak pernah ke negara lain, tapi aku akan mencobanya.

"Ah, baiklah..." Aku hanya menggangguk pasrah. Ah, aku ingin hidup diluar istana, yang sangat indah dan nyata. Langit biru tidak terasa seperti dalam gambar lagi. Aku dapat merasakan rumput yang segar, bunga yang tidak terlihat seperti plastik, seperti dalam istana.

* * *

_Sementara itu..._

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Apa?! Kau gagal membawanya kembali?!" Teriak sang pangeran, Pangeran Rinto, sambil memukul meja di hadapannya.

"Maaf yang mulia pangeran, seorang pemuda bernama Len Kagamine telah membuatnya membelanya!" Kata Meiko sambil menunduk bersama anak buahnya. Mata Pangeran Rinto langsung terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Cari pemuda itu! Di seluruh kerajaan! Aku akan minta izin kepada Putri Lily, penguasa kerajaan Firnix untuk mencari pemuda itu!" Kata Pangeran Rinto sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ah, Rinto nii-sama, tutor nii-sama telah datang... Aku yang akan meminta izin kepada Miki-san untuk mengirim pasukan kita mencari pemuda itu..." Kata Lenka, sang adik dari Pangeran Rinto.

"Baiklah. Meiko! Pastikan 5 bulan lagi Rin sudah ada dihadapanku, TANPA TERKECUALI!" Teriak Pangeran Rinto sambil berjalan ke ruang belajarnya.

"Akan saya laksanakan, ouji-sama."

* * *

_Back to Rin bersama Len_

* * *

"Hey Len, kau ada uang? Aku meninggalkan tabungan uangku di rumahku." Kata Rin sambil bergandengan tangan bersama Len.

"Ah, hanya sedikit sih.." Kata Len sambil tersenyum pucat.

"Len! Kau melupakan sahabatmu disini ya?" Kata seorang pria berambut merah sambil merangkul Len.

"Hoi! Akaito! Jangan sembarangan merangkul orang! Nanti salah orang bagaimana?!" Len melepaskan rangkulan Akaito.

"Eh? Anda kan... Rin Kagami-sama!" Kata seorang anak perempuan yang lebih muda dari Akaito, "Namaku Kaiko Shiin, dan ini kakakku, Akaito Shiin. Len-san sedang apa disini?" lanjutnya.

"Aku Rin Kagami, seperti Kaiko-san katakan." Rin tersenyum, dan seorang kakek tua yang melintas di jalan itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Ka...Kau Rin Kagami-sama? Dari Kerajaan Icecalina?!" Kata kakek tersebut sambil menunjuk Rin

"Ah iya, ojii-san."

"Kau pasti kesini untuk belajar mengendalikan kekuatanmu ya? Ikutlah denganku." Kata kakek itu sambil berjalan.

"Eh?! Kau tahu kekuatan Rin-chan dari mana?" Len kaget dengan kata-kata kakek itu.

"Karena aku adalah kakak tertua dari ayahmu, Len Kagamine." Kata kakek itu.

"Eh?!" mereka semua serempak mengatakan itu, lalu mengikutinya.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Ayahku baru berumur 45 tahun jika ia masih hidup hingga saat ini. Berarti, kakek ini baru berumur 60 tahun. Sambil mengikuti kakek itu, aku sering membayangkan keadaan ayah dan ibuku di atas sana. Kalau kupikirkan, sejak dulu aku tidak pernah melihat fotoku sebelum umurku 2 tahun, sementara Neru-nee ada banyak foto saat umurnya belum 2 tahun.

"Hey, pemuda asing! Siapa namamu? Kelihatannya kau butuh makan." Kata seorang pria yang sedang menjemur beberapa ikannya.

"Len, Kagamine Len." Aku hanya mengatakannya singkat. Namun dalam sekejap mata pria itu terbelalak, dan beberapa penduduk lainnya terkejut mendengarnya.

"Len-sama telah kembali! Len-sama telah kembali!" Kata para penduduk sekitar itu, sambil meneriakkan namaku dengan senang. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Di Istana Kerajaan Firnix...

"Yang Mulia Putri! Ada kabar dari desa perbatasan bahwa adik Yang Mulia telah kembali dengan selamat!" Seorang pengawal dengan sangat kecapaian, memberikan informasi yang telah beredar di desa perbatasan itu.

"Suruh dia kemari! Kalau ia membawa teman-temannya, bawa kemari juga!" Titah sang putri Kerajaan Firnix, Lily Kagamine.

"Baik Yang Mulia!" pengawal tersebut berlari meninggalkan Putri Lily.

'Adikku...' guman Putri Lily.

* * *

_Back to Len and friends..._

* * *

"Rin? Dia kemana?" Kata Akaito. Len sendiri baru sadar kalau Rin juga hilang.

"Aku kembali!" Rin kembali dengan membawa sekitar 30 kg jeruk dibelakangnya. Semua penduduk ber-sweatdrop, kecuali pedagang jeruk itu tentunya, karena ia beruntung jeruknya terjual.

"Len-sama, Lily-sama memanggilmu di istana." Seorang pengawal bersujud sambil menatap Len, "Yang Mulia mengatakan teman-temanmu boleh kau bawa."

"Baiklah..." Len hanya mulai akan berjalan lagi, namun sebelumnya ia mengabsen teman-temannya.

"Hey Len, kau itu kok tidak mengatakan bahwa kau adalah pangeran sih?" ucap Rin dengan sedikit nada manja-nya.

"Aku juga baru tahu, Rin. Hey, kita sudah sampai!"

"Selamat datang kembali, Len. Atau lebih baik kusebut, adik tiri?" Putri Lily menyambut mereka.

"Saya Rin Kagami, putri tunggal dari Duke Kagami, Kerajaan Icecalina. Saya adalah tunangan Rinto-sama." Rin membungkuk dihadapan Putri Lily, "Senang bertemu Yang Mulia."

"Tidak perlu se-formal itu, Rin-chan. Lagipula, sepertinya kau tidak dapat menolak pertunangan dengan Rinto ya? Masuklah. Len, kuharap kau mandi dahulu. Dan Shiin bersaudara juga." Putri Lily tersenyum.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku masih membawa jerukku. Lily-sama sangat mirip dengan Len. Aku memanggilnya 'Lily-sama' karena bangsawan lebih rendah daripada anggota keluarga kerajaan. Tunggu, berarti aku harus memanggil Len dengan '-sama'! Tidak mungkin!

"Rin-chan, aku tahu, kau punya kekuatan mengendalikan elemen kan? Peramal kerajaan mengatakannya." Kata Lily-sama, "Jangan heran, semua peramal, termasuk ayah tiri Len, adalah anggota-anggota dari Klan Peramal." Aku hanya dapat ber-oh-ria mendengarnya.

"Rin-chan, dengarkan aku. Lebih baik jangan mau menjadi permainsuri Rinto. Sebab, ada alasan jahat dibalik semua pertunangan itu." Alasan jahat apa? Sebenarnya aku memang tidak suka dengan Rinto sejak dulu.

"Kau tahu kan, bahwa orang yang sudah bertunangan harus menikah dengan tunangannya?" Aku menggangguk pelan, sambil meminum teh yang disediakan oleh Lily-sama.

"Alasan Rinto mau bertunangan denganmu bukan karena status, kecantikan, ataupun kepandaianmu. Melainkan...-

.

.

.

'kekuatanmu'."

* * *

Runa: selesailah chapter 2!

Rin: perasaan kok ceritanya semakin 'aneh' ya?

Len: maksudnya semakin penuh misteri kali! jangan hina author!

Rin : judulnya saja ada 'pauper'nya, masa pemeran 'pauper'nya menjadi 'prince' sih?! Gak jelas!

Len: serahkan semuanya pada author. Idenya masih berlimpah kok, walaupun ketika cek ulang, dia beru inget tentang yang kau katakab.

Runa: *berbinar-binar* ada orang yang suka dan membela ceritaku! apakah ini mimpi?!

Kaiko: itu gara-gara kau mengganti perannya menjadi seorang pangeran palsu tau!

Runa: pokoknya, Reviewnya please!


	3. Chapter 3

****Runa: pertualangannya berlanjut!

Rin: kenapa aku terjatuh dengan tidak elegan sih?

Len: kenapa aku kampungan banget sih?

Runa: Disclaimerr!

Miki:

Fanfiction ini milik Mashiro Runa (c)

dan Vocaloid milik Crypton!

Runa: selamat membaca!

Rin+Len: jawab pertanyaan kami, BakAuthor!

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Yang Mulia Len, Yang Mulia Lily menyuruh anda untuk membersihkan diri dahulu sebelum kembali menemui anda. Silahkan ikuti saya untuk ke tempat tujuan." Kata seorang pelayan. Aku hanya mengangguk dan sejujurnya, sejak kapan aku adalah adik tiri dari Putri Kerajaan Firnix? Sungguh mengherankan pada bagian yang itu.

"silahkan masuk Yang Mulia Len." Pelayan itu membukakanku pintu yang besar. Kulihat dalamnya, dan dalamnya terlalu mewah! Bahkan sebesar rumah tetanggaku dulu! Aku memasukki ruangan itu dengan tatapan terpana.

"Silahkan membersihkan diri Yang Mulia. Pakaian ganti Yang Mulia telah disediakan di meja sana," kata pelayan itu sambil menunjukkan pakaian gantiku, "Yang Mulia Lily akan menemui anda di ruang tahta. Saya permisi dahulu." Pelayan itu menutup pintunya. Aku segera melepas bajuku dan mandi.

* * *

**Skip Time**.

* * *

Aku sudah selesai mandi. Aku memakai bajuku, dan pergi ke ruangan tahta yang lumayan membingungkan. Ruangannya terlalu banyak, bahkan aku sempat hampir memecahkan sebuah vas bunga yang terlihat mahal.

"Apa yang dimaksud dengan Rinto-sama mengincar kekuatanku, Lily-sama?" aku mendengar suara Rin dari ruangan disebelahku. Kupikir tidak baik mengganggu orang berbicara. Jadi aku menguping saja.

"Rinto-san terobsesi menguasai alam semesta sendirian sejak kecil. Dia melakukan semua hal demi menguasai alam semesta, bahkan membunuh orang. Sejak ia mendengar tentang ramalan yang buat oleh ayah Len, dia membunuh semua orang yang terkait oleh ramalan itu dibunuh, kecuali dirimu karena engkaulah yang mempunyai kekuatanmu. Ramalan itu berisikan '_Seorang putri dari Duke Kagami akan mempunyai kekuatan luar biasa yang dapat menguasai alam semesta. Dan seorang pemuda berdarah murni dari klan peramal dan kerajaan Firnix akan menetralkan kekuatan itu.' _Rinto-san membunuh semua orang dari klan peramal, dan hampir membuat perang dengan kerajaan ini." Aku terlalu terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu. Dan karena itu, aku memecahkan sebuah boneka _nutcracker_ kecil. Rin langsung menatap kearahku, dan langsung menertawakanku.

"sepertinya adik tiriku penasaran juga ya? Kemarilah." Aku hanya menutup pintu besar itu dan menghampiri mereka. Pipi Rin bersemu merah.

"ayah Len adalah putra dari peramal yang menjabat disini. Ayahku meninggal saat perang terjadi pada 19 tahun yang lalu, 1 tahun setelah aku lahir. Semejak itu, ibu kita, aku dan Len, jatuh cinta kepada putra peramal yang ada disini. Len lahir, setelah ayah Len secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja melakukan hal yang hanya dapat dilakukan pasangan yang seharusnya sudah menikah. Setelah Len lahir, ayah Len membawa pergi Len ke tempat yang jauh. Awalnya kami mengganggap itu penghianatan. Tetapi setelah mendengar dirinya dibunuh oleh tentara kerajaan Icecaline, kami menganggapnya dia tidak ingin Kerajaan Firnix ikut terseret dalam kejadian yang menyangkut ramalan itu." Aku hanya sedikit terkejut mendengar cerita yang diceritakan Lily onee-sama. Tapi melihat reaksi Rin, kurasa dia tidak mengerti apa yang diceritakannya.

"Kurasa aku akan mencari udara segar diluar." Kata Rin tiba-tiba dan melangkah ke arah pintu. Aku melihatnya sebentar, dan mengalihkan pandanganku kembali.

**GUBRAK!**

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke Rin. Dia terjatuh, dengan cara yang sangat tidak elegan. Gaun rok milik Rin terbuka dan dahi Rin sedikit berdarah. Dia tampak seperti mau menangis. Wajah Rin tampak seperti anak-anak-anak sungguhan, sangat lucu. Aku segera menghampirinya dan mengusap-usap luka di dahi miliknya.

"Sakit..." Rin mulai menangis! Apa yang kulakukan sekarang?! Aku segera mengelus-elus kepala Rin dan mencium keningnya.

"Hime-sama jangan menangis dong... Nanti cantiknya hilang." Kataku, dengan respon yang cukup aneh dari Lily-sama dan Rin. Rin langsung tertawa dengan tidak anggunnya, sangat berbeda dengan Lily-sama yang tertawa dengan elegan, sangat sama dengan para bangsawan.

"Justru kaulah yang menjadi ouji-sama, Len-sama." Katanya dengan tersenyum indah, sangat indah. Wajahku merona merah seperti kepiting rebus yang sering dibuatkan mantan koki di kampungku.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Len sungguh lucu jika sedang membuat humor. Jelas-jelas dialah sang pangerannya, dan aku hanyalah seorang bangsawan yang tidak tahu apapun. Sungguh menyedihkan. Terlalu menyedihkan bagi seorang di kalangan tinggi. Aku tidak tahu apa niat Rinto-sama, aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa aku mempunyai kekuatan, dan semacamnya.

"Lily-sama, Rinto-sama datang. Ia tahu bahwa Len-sama dan Rin-sama disini. Ia ingin Lily-sama menyerahkan Rin-sama dan Len-sama." Kata seorang prajurit yang tengah habis berlari, " Ia mengatakan jika Rin-sama dan Len-sama diserahkan secara damai, maka perang tidak akan terjadi."

Aku langsung keluar ke tempat Rinto-sama berada. Karena jika tidak kulakukan sekarang, maka Len pasti langsung dibunuhnya! Saat aku berlari ke taman utama, aku mendengar Len memanggil-manggil namaku dan mengejarku. Aku berlari cukup lama hingga ke taman utama, dan Rinto-sama serta Lenka-sama telah menungguku.

"Baiklah Rin, ternyata kau cukup pintar melarikan diri, tetapi tidak cukup pintar." Kata Rinto-sama dengan cukup angkuh.

"Hentikan semua ini Rinto-sama. Aku akan kembali ke mansion ayahku, dan aku bersedia menikahimu, apapun tujuanmu." Kataku dengan lantang dan keras. Aku harus melindungi Len, bukan? Rinto-sama hanya mengisyaratkan para penjaganya untuk mencari Len.

"Dan jangan sentuh, tangkap, apalagi membunuh Len Kagamine, Pangeran Kerajaan Firnix." Perintahku, "Sebagai gantinya aku menikahimu."

Aku tahu Len melihatku dengan terkejut, seperti Lily-sama. Tidak masalah, lagipula aku akan memicu perang jika aku tidak menyerahkan diri. Ini cukup, sangat cukup.

"Rin! Hentikanlah!" Aku merasakan bahwa lenganku ditarik dan dipeluk dari belakang oleh Len.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, mengambil tunangan orang lain seenaknya saja." Rinto-sama mulai jengkel. Aku hendak meminta Len-sama melepaskanku, tetapi setelah melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang serius, aku mengurungkan niatku.

Len-sama langsung menciumku, tepat dibibir, dan tepat didepan mata Rinto-sama. Aku mulai panik.

"Namaku Len Kagamine. Mulai hari ini, sebagai pangeran Kerajaan Firnix, dan putra dan klan peramal, akulah pasangan hidup Rin Kagami, hingga selamanya! Bahkan jika terjadi pertumpahan darah, aku akan melakukannya!" Len tidak serius bukan? Tidak... Jangan.. Aku langsung mendorong Len dari pelukkannya dan segera menyingkir.

"Cukup Len! Hentikan semua ini! Aku akan kembali dan menikahi Rinto-sama! Cukup semua ini! Ini pilihanku, dan jangan ikut campur!" Aku segera berbalik dan berjalan kearah Rinto-sama. Aku memang tidak ingin menikahinya, tetapi setidaknya ini demi Len, dan semua kerajaan Firnix. Aku memasukki kereta kuda milik Rinto-sama, begitupun dengan Lenka-sama dan Rinto-sama. Aku tidak melihat ke jendela, karena pasti akan terasa tidak rela meninggalkan Len.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Sial! Kenapa aku tidak memaksa Rin untuk tetap disini?! Kenapa aku tidak menarik Rin kembali?!" teriakku pada diriku sendiri sambil memukul tanganku ke dinding.

"Walaupun kau melakukan itu, Rin-sama akan tetap pergi 'mengorbankan' dirinya." Kata seseorang di belakangku. Ketika aku berbalik ke arah sumber suara tersebut, yang kulihat hanyalah... 6 peri kecil...?

"Siapa kalian? Lalu kenapa ada disini?"

"Kami peri kekuatan elemen, pada dasarnya kami 'penjaga' kekuatan Rin Kagami-sama." Kata salah satu dari mereka, "Namaku Miki, elemen tanah. Sebelahku Neru, elemen api, lalu disebelah Neru adalah Kaito, elemen es. Lalu disebelahnya Kaito adalah SeeU, elemen air. Lalu disebelah SeeU adalah Lui, elemen angin. Serta yang terakhir adalah Nekomura, elemen besi. Kalau tidak mengerti, sebenarnya kami tidak cukup mengerti kenapa kami yang ditugaskan. Ya begitulah, dan kau tidak sadar bahwa Rin-sama memberikan sebagian besar kekuatannya padamu."

"Lalu, Rin jadi tidak mempunyai kekuatan sama sekali?" kataku dengan heran. Dunia sungguh penuh misteri.

"Sebenarnya punya, tetapi hampir semuanya dia berikan kepadamu. Rin-sama hanya mempunya kekuatan kegelapan dalam dirinya, dan kekuatan itu masih tersegel. Kalau segelnya terlepas, maka Rin-sama dapat menjadi jahat, dan bahkan bisa membunuh orang seperti psikopat yang haus darah. Maka kau harus mencegah segel itu terbuka, dan caranya mengembalikan semua kekuatan Rin-sama sebelum segel kegelapan terbuka dengan cara menciumnya di bibir kembali sebelum segel terbuka." Kata SeeU.

"Bagaimana jika segelnya sudah terbuka sebelum aku mengembalikan seluruh kekuatannya?"

"Maka hanya satu cara untuk menyelesaikannya, yaitu dengan membunuhnya. Setelah kegelapan menguasai tubuh Rin-sama, akan mustahil untuk menghentikannya." Kata Neru yang agak sinis. Aku agak terkejut dengan ucapannya.

"Be.. Berapa lama lagi hingga segelnya terlepas?" kataku terbata-bata. Aku khawatir tentang keadaan Rin sekarang...

"Paling lama 10 hari. Jika Rin-sama marah, maka segelnya akan terlepas lebih cepat 12 jam dari awalnya."kata Nekomura dengan agak sedih. Aku juga sedikit terkejut dengan itu.

"Apakah kalian tahu dimana Rin sekarang?" katakuu dengan agak tegas. Aku akan menyelamatkannya, kini itulah tujuanku.

"Ya, aku dapat melacaknya. Tetapi akan sedikit memakan waktu." Kata Miki, "akan kuperiksa lokasinya. Aku akan meminta beberapa 'teman' kita untuk mengulur waktu agar kita dapat kesana dengan cepat." Miki segera melacak Rin. Aku hanya dapat menunggunya.

"Aku dapat! Di ada di persimpangan Hutan Kegelapan! Disana adalah kesempatan untuk kita beraksi! Disana akan cukup gelap, dan kuda-kuda itu takut dengan kegelapan!" kata Miki dengan semangat.

"Tetapi kekuatan kegelapan... akan terbuka dengan cepat jika disana. Karena sumber kekuatan kegelapan disana." Kata Kaito dengan tenangnya. Aku segera mengganti bajuku, mengambil pedangku dan keenam peri itu, dan berlari kearah hutan kegelapan tersebut.

"Kita akan kemana?!" teriak SeeU sambil setengah menangis.

"Kita akan ke Hutan Kegelapan, sekarang! Untuk menyelamatkan Rin!"

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku hanya dapat termenung melihat keluar kereta. Tidak kusangka, dalam kurang dari seminggu, aku sudah harus kembali, dan bersiap menerima hukuman dari ayahku. Sungguh menyedihkan. Hukumannya pasti akan mengerikan. Ini akan cukup membuatku berhenti tersenyum. Aku penasaran bagaimana keadaan Miki, SeeU, Kaito, Nekomura, Lui, dan Neru. Sejak aku dicium Len, aku tidak melihat mereka lagi.

"Rin-samaa! Len-san datang menghampirimu! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" kata salah satu peri kekuatanku, Ring, sang peri cahaya.

"Ring, tolong jangan apa-apakan dia. Tetapi, tuntunlah dirinya kearah yang lain. Ini permohonanku." Ring segera pergi kearah Len. Aku tahu aku salah. Tetapi setidaknya dia tidak menolongku.

_Karena sebentar lagi,_

_Kekuatan kegelapan milikku_

_Segelnya akan terlepas,_

_Dalam hutan ini._

* * *

Runa: *habis diikat Rin dan Len* ampuni sayaaa!

Rin:Kenapa aku berkesan seperti orang jahat disini?!

Len; kenapa aku kayak pemburu hantu yang ngejar-ngejar hantu?!

Miki: readers! tolong berikan Review untuk menyelamatkan author ini!

Runa: aku mau beli jeruk dan pisang! cuman diikat Rin dan Len!

Rin+Len: *lepasin Runa*

Runa:Kalian ketipu! Selamat tinggal! *langsung lari seribu langkah(?)

Rin+Len: kembali kauuuu!

Kaito: pokoknya review ya!


End file.
